Family Tree
Family Tree is the fifth episode of the first season of Locke & Key. It aired on February 7, 2020. Summary Kinsey uses a key to seek vengeance on a school bully. A troubled Nina finds a sympathetic ear. A long-buried memory casts Rendell in a new light. Plot .]] Tyler and Kinsey are both jolted awake by the whispering previously heard by Bode. They are drawn to the piano, where they find another of the mysterious keys. Bode joins them not long after, revealing that he believes to have seen where the key goes previously. The key opens a music box, however nothing happens, and Bode believes the music box is broken. With all of the Locke children now able to hear the whispers, Bode brands them the “Keepers of the Keys”. Bode hands over the other keys, and Tyler distributes them evenly: Kinsey holds the Music Box Key, Bode is given the Mirror and Ghost Key, whilst Tyler keeps the Head Key. Tyler tells his siblings that they should consult one another before using the keys in the future. They finally figure out that the Music Box has the power to force people to do as they are told by the holder of the key. The following morning, Nina tells Tyler and Kinsey that she has had multiple people out to look at the stove, but nobody has figured out what was wrong with it. Tyler reveals that he will not be returning to the hockey team. Nina tells them that Duncan will be coming back for the weekend. At school, Scot shows Kinsey the current iteration of their short-movie. She believes herself to have ruined the movie, however Scot tells her that her performance was good, however the rest of the movie was not so good. Tyler, meanwhile, finds out that Jackie likes him when he asks Logan to think of an excuse to miss out on visiting her house later that night; he tells Kinsey to find another ride home, given he is going to Jackie’s. Tyler is confused and alerted when he finds out that Kinsey has brought the music box to school; tensions between the two begin to rise, and Kinsey refers to Tyler as a bully. Shortly after, Kinsey shows Scot the Music Box Key, and pairing it with the music box, she orders Eden to fall on her face whilst they watch from afar. She is able to pass the fall off as physical comedy, however. Gabe notices the situation and asks if the two forced her to fall, Kinsey is at first reluctant to reveal the truth, however finally reveals the truth. She allows Gabe to use the music box to control Eden. Gabe and Kinsey begin making a mockery of Eden, however Scot tells the two that they should stop and go to class. Kinsey is reluctant, however, and continues manipulating her. Nina meets with Mr. Ridgeway, questioning if he knows anything about Tyler quitting the hockey team. Mr. Ridgeway reveals that it could be due to him helping with the organisation of the fundraiser. Nina is confused at first until Mr. Ridgeway explains the whole concept and assures her that he is doing great. The conversation is interrupted when Nina receives a call from Bode’s school, revealing that he took a hammer to class. She picks him up, questioning why he would do such a thing, and he reveals that it is for protection, but doesn’t understand who he needs protection from. Tyler and Jackie talk when she interrupts him using an 8-Ball application — an application that jokingly predicts the likelihood of future events occurring. The two talk but are interrupted when Jackie receives a viral video of Eden being manipulated by the Music Box Key into making-out with a statue in the dinner hall. Jackie is confused but Tyler looks alarmed, realising that Kinsey is using the Music Box Key again. Nina and Bode arrive home and Nina notices the door to the basement ajar, and hears audible scuffling coming from inside. She quickly runs to lock the door, but is met by Ellie’s voice coming from inside. She lets her out, and Ellie tells her that Rufus left his action-figure and was having a meltdown. Whilst the two are talking, Nina notices a keyhole shaped scar on her chest and looks worryingly alarmed. She asks how Ellie got the scar, and Ellie tells her that she fell off her bike as a kid, but tells her that she has to run, leaving hastily.This is dramatic irony. Watchers are aware that the scar is more than likely from the use of the keys — the Matchstick Key in particular — but Nina has no choice to believe Ellie when she tells her she fell off her bike as a child. Kinsey and Gabe walk through the woods, and Kinsey gives Gabe the opportunity to ask anything about the Music Box Key. He asks how the key was made, and she tells him that she believes the keys came from her ancestors. The two talk further about the keys, until Kinsey asks why Gabe transferred to Matheson. He reveals that his parents are getting divorced and he had no choice. Kinsey tells Gabe that she is glad he transferred, however the two are interrupted by Tyler who tells her that they should talk. Tyler demands that Kinsey give him the key as Bode is going to hold on to it, however she refuses, ignoring him. Kinsey believes that the family is safe, given that Echo requires the keys be willingly given to her. The two get into a heated argument, and Kinsey tells him never to think about her again. As Tyler frustratingly leaves, Duncan arrives back at Keyhouse Manor. Duncan visits Bode in his room and questions what he is doing. He tells him that he is mapping out the house, and goes on to ask him if he knows Chamberlain Locke. Duncan questions if it is the old guy in the painting and brushes off the question, remarking that he died over a hundred years ago. Nevertheless, Bode tells Duncan that he spoke to Chamberlain and he told him that he and Rendell used the keys when they were little. Duncan looks alarmed, but dismisses the whole situation, and Bode tells him that it is fine if he cannot remember. Nina visits Mr. Ridgeway at home, and tells her that Rendell and Ellie both share the same scar on their chest. She questions how two people can have the same scars from two supposedly different accidents; she begins questioning if Ellie or Rendell — or both — lied to her about the origin of the scars. Nina becomes agitated, telling Mr. Ridgeway that she never could get Rendell to open up about his life in Matheson. Furthermore, she recalls Sam Lesser mentioning Keyhouse Manor before shooting him, and wonders if something deeper is going on. Mr. Ridgeway tries to comfort Nina, believing her to be losing herself in Rendell’s death, however she is reluctant to take his advice. At Jackie’s house, the two talk about Eden, and it is passed off that the whole ordeal was a performance. They talk about Tyler’s life in Seattle, with Tyler explaining that he lost his friends when his father died. Jackie begins complimenting Tyler and the two begin making out. At home, Kinsey talks over text with Gabe and Scot, before she is disturbed to find Scot throwing pebbles at her window. She jokes that she has a front door, and Scot jokes that he has always wanted to throw pebbles at a window. Scot asks if they can use the keys to make their movie better, and Kinsey agrees as long as nobody else finds out about their existence. They are about to leave and Scot notices photographs of the Locke Family and their friends. He points out a photograph of Rendell and his friends — the same photograph Ellie and Nina talked previously about — and tells her that he read an article about their drowning. Nina visits Ellie’s house in hopes of talking with Ellie, however she is alerted that Ellie isn’t home. Rufus tells Nina that he will let his mother know she stopped by, and Nina questions if he got the action figure he left at her house. Rufus tells her that all of his action figures are accounted for, which alerts Nina who becomes curious about the whole situation. In the car, Nina received a voicemail from Mr. Ridgeway, who tells her that he has seen something he needs to show her, however when she calls him back he does not answer. Back home, Kinsey attempts to talk about Tyler about the photograph, however he ignores her, reciting the fact that she told him to be done with her. Kinsey theorizes that Rendell did not want to return as his friends had just died, even if it meant abandoning the keys. They are sidetracked when they begin hearing the whispers, and are drawn to the graveyard. Tyler tells Kinsey that they could ignore the whisper, but Kinsey opts not to listen and instead, they find a key hidden in a vase. They are unclear what the key is, other than it has a flower on the head, until they notice a keyhole on a nearby tree. They insert the key into the tree, and glowing jars begin to emerge from the floor. They realise that each jar is a memory, the majority pertaining to Rendell and Duncan, but are actually Duncan’s memories. In one of the memories, Rendell and Duncan use a key that allows them to change their physical appearance. In a different memory, they see the children in the photograph that supposedly drowned attacking a man, and Tyler becomes concerned that the kids didn’t drown. Nina returns to Mr. Ridgeway’s house following the voicemail, however finds the door open. She enters the house, finding him dead at his desk with a bag over his head. She calls 911 but finds that she is not alone in the house upon hearing noises in another room. She goes to investigate but is unable to find anything, however the viewer is able to see Ellie standing below the porch, out of view. Cast Main *Jackson Robert Scott as Bode Locke *Connor Jessup as Tyler Locke *Emilia Jones as Kinsey Locke *Darby Stanchfield as Nina Locke *Laysla De Oliveira as Dodge *Griffin Gluck as Gabe *Petrice Jones as Scot Cavendish Co-Starring *Nick Dolan as Young Rendell Locke (Photograph/Mention only) *Ellen Olivia Giddings as Young Kim Topher (Photograph/Mention only) *Nicole James as Young Erin Voss (Photograph/Mention only) *Hallea Jones as Eden Hawkins *Andre Dae Kim as Young Mark Cho (Photograph/Mention only) *Owen Ois as Young Duncan Locke *Sabrina Saudin as Young Ellie Whedon (Photograph/Mention only) *Aidan Shaw as Young Jeff Ellis (Photograph/Mention only) Guest Starring *Aaron Ashmore as Duncan Locke *Bill Heck as Rendell Locke *Sherri Saum as Ellie Whedon *Thomas Mitchell Barnet as Sam Lesser *Steven Williams as Joe Ridgeway *Coby Bird as Rufus Whedon *Eric Graise as Logan Calloway *Genevieve Kang as Jackie Veda *Felix Mallard as Lucas Caravaggio (Photograph/Mention only) Trivia *Bode, Kinsey and Tyler find the Music Box Key in the Keyhouse cemetery. **Despite Tyler's warnings, Kinsey uses the key to manipulate and control Eden. *Kinsey and Tyler find the Tree Key; it is not present in the novels. *Gabe finds out about the existence of the keys. *Joe Ridgeway is murdered by Ellie Whedon.There is dramatic irony. Whilst Nina does not know who murdered Joe, the viewer is privy to the killer as the camera pans out, revealing Ellie hiding under Joe's porch. *In one of Duncan's memories, Kinsey and Tyler witness the Identity Key being used, but are unaware of the key's name. **Viewers who have read the graphic novels may confuse this with the Skin Key. *In another of Duncan's memories, Tyler and Kinsey witness Rendell flying around Keyhouse after using the Ghost Key. *Tyler shares out the keys among the Locke children: **Kinsey holds the Music Box Key. **Bode holds the Mirror Key and the Ghost Key. **Tyler holds the Head Key. Gallery LOCKE 105 Unit 00760R.jpg LOCKE 105 Unit 003122R.jpg LOCKE 105 Unit 004872R.jpg LOCKE 105 Unit 00323R2C3.jpg LOCKE 105 Unit 00065R.jpg LOCKE 105 Unit 00712R.jpg LOCKE 105 Unit 00570RC.jpg LOCKE 105 Unit 00222R.jpg References Category:Episodes Category:Season One